


Untitled Imported Work

by dizzy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-04
Updated: 2003-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	Untitled Imported Work

"I don't know what that is, but get it off of me."

"Calm down, Bill, it just my... er, my hand, I think. Wait. Do you mean this, or... ugh, this?"

"That one. The first one." There was a shifting of bodies during the pause. "But what's the other thing, if that was your hand?"

"That wasn't my hand. That was my knee. My hand is... here."

Billy felt a poking sensation just beneath his ribs. "Dom!"

"What. Just showing you."

"Don't."

"Whatever you say."

It was after midnight.

They would be up at dawn.

In Billy's opinion, there were too few hours of sleep possible for them to be wasting time squabbling over the position of body parts.

"Your bloody fault, anyway." He heard Dom mutter.

"Can't blame me, mate. It's your sleeping bag that's back in Wellington."

"But it's your fault it's there."

Billy could feel Dom's breath against the back of his neck. It tickled, making him squirm. Unfortunately, there was precious little room in which to squirm.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"How, then?"

"You distracted me."

"I distrac- oh. Mmm. Yes. Well. I suppose I did." A spark of memory ignited in Billy's mind. And a nice little memory it was. "But you should have remembered it anyway."

"Hard to think of sleeping bags when you're bent backwards over the kitchen counter."

"I suppose. Now go to sleep. We can argue over it tomorrow."

"Sure thing."

At this point in the conversation, Dom normally would have scooted just a little bit closer to Billy, in hopes of pre-sleep cuddling, but there was now no possible way that he could get any closer.

Fifteen minutes past. Fifteen cramped, hot, uncomfortable minutes.

"Billy."

"Aye?"

"Good. You're awake."

"Barely."

"But still. You are."

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"Shouldn't there be some perks to sharing the sleeping bag?"

Billy's sleep-deprived mind wasn't making the connection. "Are you daft? What are you talking about, Dom?"

"I mean... like... I can do this." Dom's hand - Billy knew for a fact that it was a hand now - reached down, his palm pressing into Billy's hipbone as his fingers whispered over cloth and brushed against skin.

"Dom!" Billy suddenly felt slightly more awake. His body, at least. "

"Perks, see?"

"Aye, I see. But I don't think the rest of the guys would appreciate us taking advantage of those perks. Or even talking about it."

"Come on. Viggo and Orli can't see us from the other tent. And you know Elijah - he sleeps like a log. Bet we couldn't wake him up if we tried." Billy's eyes immediately flickered over to Elijah's sleeping form a few feet away, barely visible with the moonlight being filtered through the walls of the tent.

"And let me guess, you've got your mind set on us trying?" Billy said.

"Why couldn't we? If we're quiet - I know, that might be a problem for you," His hand, by now, had found a rhythmn, slow and limited in how much Dom could move, but it did the job quite well, if Billy's erection was any indication. "But I can be quiet."

"Dom. What on earth could we possibly do? We're in a sleeping bag. There's barely room to breathe, much less... er... anything else."

"We can manage it. Just..." There was a noticable hitch in Billy's breathing when Dom's hand left him. "Turn. Here. Like this. On your back." Billy let Dom shift him, their legs tangling, until Dom was on top of him.

"This... isn't going to work." Billy said, struggling for a breath against the weight of Dom on his chest. His palms flat against Dom's shoulders, he tried to push up, but the sleeping back was stretched to its limits.

"Yeah. Yeah, it will." Dom said. There was more shuffling, more shifting, and Dom's knees found the ground on either side of Billy. He jerked his hips, experimentally, and even through the cotton of their boxers, the sensation was heady.

"I think we should have at least gotten undressed first." Billy said. Dom shook his head, reaching between them. He wrapped his fingers around Billy's cock again, for a moment, and then shoved his boxers down around his thighs. He attempted to do the same to himself, but quickly found out that his idea wasn't going to work.

"We'll just do it... like this." He grinned - even though Billy couldn't see it, he knew when Dom was grinning, and Dom was most definitely grinning now. He rolled off Billy, who took in a few deep lungfuls of air. Dom reached for Billy, sliding his fingers under the elastic of Billy's boxers.


End file.
